<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>É Melhor Assim by RubyCarbuncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474006">É Melhor Assim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle'>RubyCarbuncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Feelings Realization, Goodbyes, Platonic Relationships, Portuguese, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Confie em mim, Jounouchi, é melhor assim."</p><p>Ele ainda era jovem, esperançoso. Mai, por outro lado, desistira das expectativas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>É Melhor Assim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic de 2018</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tem o que? Dezesseis, dezessete anos? Um moleque, atrevido e mimado, assim como todos os outros caras do mundo!</p><p>O que o faz pensar que é homem suficiente para mim? Isto é, o que o faz pensar que <em>preciso</em> de algum homem?</p><p>Jamais serei uma esposa-troféu ou uma donzela que recebe flores com lágrimas nos olhos. Não tenho paciência para carinhos e afagos, meu negócio é outro e você sabe disso.</p><p>Não é futilidade, não é arrogância — só por ser mulher não devo ter ganância? Piada, bobagem! O mundo me aguarda, talvez não de braços abertos, mas e daí? Digo e repito, não tenho paciência para afetos do tipo.</p><p>No princípio nada senti por você a não ser desprezo, mas então...</p><p>Por que alguém como você tinha de ter motivos tão nobres para estar ali? Por que alguém como você tinha de ser tão gentil comigo? Por que alguém como você tinha de salvar minha vida tantas vezes?</p><p>Meus sonhos foram inundados por cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel, inundados por <em>você.</em></p><p>Não é certo que entre em meu coração nem tampouco que eu entre no seu — somos de mundos diferentes — e talvez seja tarde demais para eu dizer que não o amo, mas ainda dá tempo de consertar as coisas.</p><p>Não pense que estou indo embora por sua causa, faço isso por mim acima de tudo, como sempre fiz. Pilotando essa motocicleta, com o vento bagunçando meus cabelos, me sinto livre, desprendida de qualquer coisa que queira me manter em um único lugar. Sei bem que esse não é o seu tipo e isso é só mais um dos inúmeros motivos para não ficarmos juntos.</p><p>Tenho certeza de que jamais me esquecerei de você e, consequentemente, jamais deixarei de amá-lo, mas acredite quando digo que é melhor seguirmos caminhos diferentes.</p><p>Confie em mim, Jounouchi, é melhor assim.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>